


Two Time Lords and Rory's Nose???

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 2 Doctors & a Nurse [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Episode AU: The Day of the Doctor, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Spoilers for Episode: The Day of the Doctor, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two becomes three (in a matter of speaking).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Time Lords and Rory's Nose???

**Author's Note:**

> For Eleven's thoughts, I used colons (:)

"We can't just leave him."  
It was that statement from Rory that made everything turn upside down.  
Again.  
Seriously, Eleven and Rory were danger magnets.  
But the Doctor couldn't resist his boyfriend's puppy eyes: not now and not when they first met either.  
Of course, Rory was referring to his past self, his Tenth incarnation. His tall, dark, and handsome - no! Eleven would resist this time. He wouldn't let himself fall into that pattern again of (frankly speaking) screwing himself over and over until both parties were left heartbroken.  
Ten was looking at the painting again, Gallifrey Falls No More, looking every bit the "Lonely God" people made him out to be. Eleven remembered what it was like to be Ten, all the joy and the suffering.  
Maybe he could spare the other that last bit of suffering.  
The Doctor looked at Rory again and whispered, "I don't want to leave him either."  
~  
Through some wibbly-wobbly, timey-whimy bullshit, Eleven and Rory somehow convinced Ten to come with them.  
Eleven was convinced that Rory's fine ass and nose had something to do with it.  
:Yep, definitely had something to do with it: Eleven thought as he watched Rory go into the Tardis first, Ten also clearly watching.  
"I still don't like how you redecorated," Ten shouted as he whirled around the console room. No one was entirely sure if he was referring to Eleven or the Tardis.  
"Oi! Watch yourself before you hit something! God knows I get enough of that with this one," Rory stated, pointing in Eleven's direction.  
Eleven couldn't even get offended when he heard Ten laugh at the human's comment.  
:Maybe it won't be so bad after all: He mused as the three of them pulled levers, engaged switches, and pushed buttons so they could fly to their next destination.


End file.
